For His Eyes Only
by pikachu master
Summary: After Alvin decides not to study with Brittany, she finds another study partner... Simon. o.O Rated 'M' for descriptive adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**For His Eyes Only**

Part I

"Ugh! That sleaze absolutely disgusts me!" Brittany Miller exclaimed, rage coming deep from within her soul.

"What did Alvin do this time?" Simon Seville asked the outraged Chipette who, for some reason, was standing at his bedroom door.

"Well.. We were going to try and study together for once," she started, taking a couple strides into the room. "and on our way here some girls from Alvin's homeroom stopped us and talked him into going out for a bite to eat. He told me to wait up for him here…"

"And then?" Simon asked routinely, waiting for the punch line, picking up some beakers and a Bunsen burner.

"They walked away and one of those… those hussies kissed him on the cheek!"

Simon cocked his eyebrow. "Aaand?"

"Then he turned and kissed her back… on the mouth!" Brittany grabbed Simon by the collar and shook him. "ON THE _MOUTH_!"

"Okay… I get it! Calm down!" Simon pleaded, desperately trying to hold onto his fragile equipment. She let go and he unruffled his shirt with a free hand and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Why would you be upset over something like that anyways?" He asked earnestly.

"I'm supposed to have a study partner and now because of those girls, I don't have one!"

Simon knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, not studying was the least of her worries. She was just like Alvin–– she could care less. But he would not press the subject of her relationship with his older brother anymore, he didn't need busted up lab equipment. In all good conscience, though, he couldn't leave her hanging like this… He didn't know why, but for some reason he knew he was going to regret what he was about to say.

"Hmm… Since we don't know when Alvin will be back, I can help you."

"You'd do that? But, don't you have all that sciency stuff to do?"

"What, all this?" Simon looked into his arms, indicating his materials. "Don't worry about that, I can multi-task. This way." He extended his arm and followed her out the door.

They walked down the stairs and on the first floor bumped into Theodore, who was headed to the kitchen. Simon asked him to tell Alvin that Brittany would be down in the lab studying with himself. Theodore happily agreed and let the two continue to Simon's quarters.

The first thing the Chipette noticed about this room was how clean it was compared to all the others. Yes, Dave did a good job keeping up with the place throughout the day, but it still wasn't perfect for long with three kids running around all day–– well, two anyways. From the looks of his lab space along with his third of their room, Simon could be trusted to behave… for the most part. He had a stubborn streak as bad as Alvin's, even though he'd never admit to it. Simon also could be quite mischievous, she'd seen on a number of occasions over her childhood years, but it was that 'almost-too-quiet-and-brainy' shell he kept all that other stuff–– those 'Alvin things'–– away. It was deceiving; those two were really alike.

"–ttany… Helloooo." Simon's hand waved closely in front of the girl's face.

She stepped back and blinked, her train of thought broken. "Geez.. I'm fine." Her tone came out rather too bitchy, Brittany thought immediately after.

"Oh, my bad." The Chipmunk retorted, rolling his eyes as he turned back and continued on to his lab space. He put everything in the necessary places. Everything lined up evenly and orderly. Brittany kept her place on the third bottom step.

"I'm just still angry–– with Alvin, I mean." Simon chuckled under his breath at her comment. "What's so funny about that?"

You and Alvin are so very much alike it's scary." She now bored a surprised (with a hint of insulted) expression. "I mean, right there, what you just said… Alvin almost never apologizes, but finds a way to make a statement to defend himself instead."

"You're comparing me with_ him_?"

"That's exactly what he said when I told him the same thing. 'You're comparing me with _her_?'" Simon walked over to Brittany and took her school book for her and led the way over to two chairs sitting amongst the chemistry equipment.

"You know," Brittany replied, taking a seat alongside Simon, "that's what I was thinking about just now on the stairs."

"What? You and him?"

"No… Alvin and you."

"Alvin and myself?" Simon again cocked his eyebrow. "No, no, no, no… He and I are nothing alike."

"Getting defensive too?" Brittany smiled–– a little to evilly for Simon's taste. "You know if he were taller, smarter, and quiet–– not out in the spotlight–– you'd be one and the same." She noticed his eyes darting uncomfortably. "You two would make such a _cyuute_ couple." Brittany teased and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, well gay, incestuous marriage isn't exactly legal here… _darn_." Simon stated flatly, adjust his glasses. "Alright, let's get started." He opened to the page in her textbook with the loose leaf notebook papers sticking out. Brittany, who was more quiet than normal, Simon thought, casually took in all the details of an area that was typically off limits while he thumbed through the topic pages.


	2. Chapter 2

**For His Eyes Only**

Part II

For a good part of the afternoon Simon quizzed Brittany over various segments of the chapter , helping her memorize the things she didn't quite get right, all the while going about the different stations in his lab. The Chipette kept her place in the seat, concentrating on the material–– she didn't have her real study partner with her, but dammit, at least she'd get a better grade than him now! Only when she became restless did she follow Simon around, grabbing whatever tool or supply he needed to go along with his experiments. He glanced down at the watch on his desk and was satisfied with the amount of studying covered in such a short time.

"Two hours. Not bad at all." The Chipmunk said, closing her book. "Everything that's most likely to be tested on, we've covered." Brittany smiled, but Simon did not see this, having turned his attention to one of his chemical studies. "Could you possibly hand me a clean beaker please?"

"Ohh.. I suppose." Brittany feigned a sigh and picked up the small glass piece.

Simon reached for it without taking his eyes off the test tubes. Except when he grabbed for the beaker he didn't feel the cold, smooth surface… instead he felt a cottony, soft… orb? _What the?_ He turned his head and his jaw dropped.

He'd accidentally grabbed Brittany's chest.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Simon's hand shot back and he tripped over a stool taking a couple of steps back. He landed on his butt with a dull thud. _Ouch._

"Are you okay, Simon?" Brittany asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine… How are you?" He replied, dusting off his clothes, still sitting.

"I'm okay…"

Brittany didn't quite know what to say at this point. She knew what Simon had done was an accident, but his touch had sent a tingling sensation through her body. No boy had ever touched or grabbed her there before–– and since she had on no bra felt every bit of that contact–– and it excited her. The Chipette looked down at the blushing Chipmunk… and noticed he too was a little excited. The long blue shirt he wore did not hide his growing erection.

Brittany's lips curled into a smile.

_Nooo… you wouldn't!?_

_Why wouldn't I? He helped me with my studies… he's a genuinely nice guy… I know he's never been with a girl__––__ ever. What's the problem?_

…_You're just gonna do this because of Alvin._

_…Partially._

"But you've gotten a nasty bump from your fall." Brittany pointed at Simon's crotch–– which e covered immediately.

"Oh my God! I… I, uh…" Simon's face was now a dark shade of crimson.

"It's okay, I've actually got two myself." The Chipmunk didn't even have time to let that statement process before Brittany grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up to her neck. "See?"

Simon's eyes widened at the unobstructed view of the Chipette's breasts, he watched as she leaned forward and they swayed in front of his face. Her nipples hardened and grew erect–– his own hardening now begged for release. Brittany was still moving closer to him–– more specifically, her face closer to his. He knew he should've tried to stop her, but he couldn't, he was mesmerized and paralyzed.

Instead of aiming for his mouth, Brittany veered left and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Thanks for helping me study." She rose straight up, pushing her chest out and let her tits brush against Simon's face, which nearly took off his glasses. "I've gotta head out, Ellie and Jeanette are probably wondering where I am." Brittany ran up the stairs leaving a turned-on and bewildered Simon down in his lab.

"Did that really just happen?" He said to no one in particular.

Alvin had just walked in the front door when Brittany came up from the basement. Oh, this is too good to be true, the Chipette thought to herself. She tugged at the bottom of her shirt, pretending to adjust it, fully aware that her nipples were sticking out through the thin fabric.

"Hiii Alvin." She said in a sing-song tone and pinched his cheek as she skipped out the door.

"What in the hell was that about?" Alvin asked nobody in particular. An uneasy suspicion grew in his mind and he decided to go down to Simon's lab and investigate. He quickly made his way down the stairs and looked around. There wasn't a soul down there. Was she by herself? Trying to mess with him? Why, what did he ever do to her? Nothing seemed out of place; as usual Simon's quarters were the pinnacle of cleanliness.

Something caught his eye.

The former walk-in closet was now Simon's darkroom…and it was in use. The little red light was on, meaning no one was to enter until it was switched off. Screw it, something in the back of his mind was nagging him to find out what was going on. His heart was racing; he threw open the door.

There was Simon, his blue shirt pulled off and his shorts pulled down just past his balls… which were fully in view. In that split second, now forever engraved into Alvin's mind, Simon had his cock gripped tightly in his right hand, his left thumb and ring finger applied pressure to the base of his shaft and just behind his sac.

With the thoughts running through his head, the manual stimulation, and now the jolt of surprise from his brother throwing open his door, proved to be too much for the younger Chipmunk and his body gave in. The first rope of cum shot the farthest, catching Alvin's shirt just above his stomach, the next two tapered off and fell short to the ground, while the rest after that dribbled out at a leisurely pace. Simon panted and breathed heavily, unable to speak.

"D-Dude!?" Was all that Alvin could muster, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Well, unless you want another show or help give me a hand, I'd suggest you close the door until I turn off the red light." Simon said matter-of-factly and grinned–– uncharacteristically–– evilly.

Alvin closed the door and went back upstairs. What had gotten into Simon? Did he really want to know? He and his brother needed to talk… he looked down at his crotch, a bulge had begun to grow…. After he took care of something first.

"Damn that Brittany."


	3. Chapter 3

**For His Eyes Only**

Part III

Immediately following the run in with Simon in his basement laboratory, Alvin casually made his way up to his second floor room and locked the door behind him. With little regard to Simon's cleanliness, he tore every scrap of clothing off of his body, letting them land wherever. He didn't know exactly why he was so turned on at the moment, never before had any amorous thoughts of his siblings entered his mind. Perhaps it was the mere sight of such a lewd sexual act in person––for the first time––that caused such a reaction. Maybe it was the ambiguity in Brittany's visit left to be answered by Alvin's imagination.

Had she been naked in his house? Did she do anything with Simon?

Of course none of those things fully entered his conscious thought. After his release, they might, but not at the present. He had very little time on hand, sure Dave wasn't home and wouldn't be for an hour or so, but Theodore could finish up any time in the kitchen and waltz right up to the door. It would be a minor annoyance, but his body ached so, he _needed_ to come.

Fully aroused and still replaying the scene over and over again in his mind, Alvin jumped onto his bed and started to work over his cock with a tight fist, and allowed the pleasure to wash over him completely and bring him close to the edge. He loosened his grip and lightly stroked the underside of his shaft with his fingertips, then down to his balls. His other hand picked up the slack and started at his erection, his hips bucked upward. Precum dribbled from his tip and over his fingers, he slid them up and down, coating his entire cock.

A devious thought suddenly crossed Alvin's mind and a smirk rolled across his face. Still with a grip on his dick, his thumb rolled over the head, he turned over the side of his bed and pulled up his discarded shirt.

_Where is it?_

_...Ah, here we go._

Alvin took his free hand and pulled off a little bit of Simon's cum. He studied it curiously, noting the tackiness and how cool it felt on him, and wiped it over his length and let it mix with his pre. He began to stroke himself faster and harder.

Another naughty and exciting notion popped into head. He looked down at his shirt, there was still a thin rope of cum that hadn't been absorbed by the material. What he'd done thus far was so incredibly wrong, Alvin knew that. But, God, he'd never been so completely aroused in his life... and the odds of Simon letting him get a taste (oh, that sounded so very bad, even in his mind) were completely against him.

_Hell with it,_ Alvin thought, and took his index finger and swabbed up the small collection of his brother's sperm. The second it hit his tongue, he reveled in its taste. His cock swelled even more, ready to burst. He gripped tightly at the base of his shaft and closed his eyes. His hips bucked twice and he came. _Hard._

The first shot he felt hit him on the throat, just beneath his chin, then multiple spots near the center of his chest, and the rest came in ropes that pooled on his tummy by his navel. Alvin let out the breath he'd been holding in and let out a very relaxed and content sigh.. Both of his hands dropped carelessly to his sides, some of his mess smeared onto his covers.

Completely spent, Alvin's cock softened and gradually shrank down to it's normal size and rested at his hip... and let more of his sperm drip out on another part of his body. Likewise with his heart, it too, finally relaxed. If this is how he could feel, Alvin thought after he opened his eyes to survey the damage, with only visual and secondhand stimulation from his brother, what would it be like to actually be with him?

_Yeah, like that would ever happen..._

* * *

Just outside their room, with a spare key in hand that Dave had entrusted to him alone, Simon stood deathly silent and peeked through the door. Alvin hadn't noticed a thing, he'd been too busy jerking himself off and lapping at _his_ cum to notice. _Interesting how there was hardly a moment's hesitation before he did that_, Simon said to himself. _He's never shown signs of any kind of attraction whatsoever, to either myself or Theodore. There might be something worth experimenting here._ Simon quietly pulled the door toward himself and locked it again. He walked quietly down the stairs and into the den.

A mix of emotions hit the slightly younger chipmunk: the sheer excitement of another scientific/psychological study, the satisfaction knowing he could turn somebody else on in such a way, the slight confusion from what he just witnessed upstairs and his own feelings in regard to that––what exactly _did_ he feel on a deeper level? Only time would tell... and with a situation like this, even Simon couldn't stand to wait. Both his eyes and his mind wandered up to the room upstairs.

Why not find out now?


	4. Chapter 4

**For His Eyes Only**

Part IV

Fresh off his first sexual high, Alvin laid comatose on his bed. His eyes fluttered as he neared sleep, something he knew shouldn't happen just yet. He was still very much nude and covered in his own semen, which had begun to dry. A nice hot shower would do wonders for him; all evidence would be removed and he'd be wide awake again. Just as soon as he stood up and quickly made his way to the upstairs bathroom before anyone could notice.

But against his better judgment, as was normally the case, he decided five more minutes of rest would be all right and he closed his eyes. Another contented sigh escaped his mouth when he turned on his side and curled up on top of his blankets.

The music of the early afternoon helped Alvin relax even more. Light breezes rustled the branches of the trees outside of the brothers' windows. Faint sounds of other children laughing and playing echoed from the neighborhood. The odd car would woosh by. Birds and cicadas chirped. A floorboard in their room creaked.

...

Alvin's body tensed suddenly, his eyes clenched shut. He knew very well someone else stood in his room. _Oh God, did I not lock the door after all? How could I be so stupid?_ A second or two passed in silence. Was no one there, had that only been his imagination? His courage suddenly built up enough for him to barely open his right eye. The room came into focus. It was Simon who stood at the door.

"I can see you peeking, Alvin," his younger brother whispered with the hint of amusement in his voice. He closed the door behind him. "You can stop pretending now."

Reluctantly, Alvin opened both eyes and sat up on his bed and moved in such a way to try and cover up his body. No need for a shower now, he was wide awake. Simon's eyes probed his body, he could feel them draw up every detail. His mouth was suddenly dry, and unable to form words. What could he possibly say? _Hey Simon! Couldn't help but come upstairs and jerk myself off to thoughts of you spraying me with your hot load. By the way, your cum tastes great. May I have some more?_ Yeah. That would go over really well.

"How much did you see?" Alvin asked. The words came out more defensive than he'd intended.

"Enough to know that I was the main cause of your afternoon session," Simon replied. "Honestly, I am flattered so you needn't worry about what I think."

A quizzical expression crossed Alvin's features, not entirely sure he'd heard his brother correctly. "Flattered?" he repeated.

"Yep." Simon smiled at him.

"You mean to tell me," Alvin's voice rose slightly as he sat upright in his bed, "that what you just witnessed up here doesn't bother you in the least?" His tone implied that he was still unbelieving. "Why?"

Simon only chuckled as he locked the door behind him and strode over to his brother's bed. He made himself comfortable and took a seat next to Alvin. "A few different reasons. One: as a scientist, I'm naturally curious about how different things work and why. There has to be a reason or reasons for what happened here. Each and every factor must be looked over one by one. Two: like I said, I'm flattered," Simon blushed slightly. "You're always the one to get any kind of attention––not to place any blame––whether it be flowers, love letters, or any other signs of affection. So, understandably, what I saw..."

"Relax Simon," Alvin said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "A simple, 'it was hot' would have done." He laughed.

"You know, this doesn't seem to be bothering you at all," Simon interjected.

"When's the last time I missed the opportunity to be naughty?" Alvin winked.

"And openly flirting. Oh, this is getting good." Simon smiled, and gingerly placed a hand on his brother's thigh.

"It's alright Si. I'm pretty sure after all the things we've done, you can't break me by touching me." He put his hand in his own and guided it to his crotch.

Simon let a shaky hand explore his brother's nether regions. There was an exceptional amount of heat being generated from this particular area. The softer skin under this touch had begun to grow harder––throb even. A small bead of pre formed at his tip and a thin rivulet soon trickled down the underside of his shaft. The younger chipmunk decided to further investigate and trailed his index finger through the warm liquid and brought it to his mouth... Delicious.

"I think I'll need some more data, Alvin. Care to give me a hand?" Simon asked, trying his hand at flirting.


	5. Chapter 5

**For His Eyes Only**

Part V

With no further convincing needed, Alvin pulled up Simon's shirt and tugged down at his boxers. The younger chipmunk was already as hard as a rock, his hips rolled forward, aching to be touched. Simon gripped tightly at Alvin's cock and began to stroke it at a slow and even pace. All the remaining pre on his shaft quickly worked into the skin and acted as a natural lubricant for Simon's fist.

"It's too soon, Si," Alvin moaned, "I can't cum yet."

"Well, it hasn't been that long for me either," said his brother, who tensed at the fingertips dancing around his thighs.

"That's why I'm takin' my time." Alvin leaned forward and kissed lightly at Simon's ear. He breathed hotly against his face and whispered, "You know, one thing I've learned is that the longer you hold off, the better the release." The tip of his tongue trailed up Simon's neck and over his earlobe. Playfully, the older chipmunk nibbled and tugged at the sensitive area, earning lustful moans from his sibling. Alvin then turned and pressed his body against Simon as he continued to suckle at his lobe.

"Hang on, Al. My glasses keep getting in the way." Alvin let up to give his brother the chance to take them off and drop them onto the nightstand.

In one swift, uncharacteristic move, Simon dived on top of his brother and straddled his nude body. The look of sheer disbelief on Alvin's face made him laugh aloud. He kept his knees locked tight at his brother's hips while he tore off his blue shirt and boxers, leaving nothing at all between the two.

"What's the matter? Never thought I would have the upper hand at all?" Simon taunted. He looked down, between their thighs. Both of their erections pressed flush against the other.

"I just thought a scientist would more passive and observe the situation," Alvin retorted.

It was Simon's turn to loom over his brother now, inches away from his face, "I prefer the hands on approach. You know, down and dirty." He moved forward and kissed Alvin. Softly at first, but let passion and lust take over. Their lips parted for a moment just to get a quick breath in and Simon took advantage. Before Alvin could react, Simon already had his tongue down his throat.

Both of their hips jolted forward. The combination of body heat, pressure, and sheer arousal nearly did it in for the brothers right then and there. Alvin balled his fists at Simon's back, inadvertently clawing his skin. The combination of pain and pleasure brought the brainy chipmunk away from the kiss, his back arched, and his cock gliding against the underside of Alvin's throbbing member.

"Hey there," Simon cooed, "what do you think you're doing?"

Alvin smiled and gave him the best puppy-dog-eyed expression that he could and replied, "Something I think you enjoyed... and wouldn't mind feeling again."

This time Alvin reacted first and swiftly dug his fingernails into Simon's back and raked them down his spine; when he reached the base he took his hands and firmly grabbed his butt. It didn't stop there, Alvin kept hold of his brother and inched him forward. Simon's cock dragged along his own. The two of them had to stifle moans that threatened to ring throughout the house––and it definitely was not the best time for that with Theodore downstairs. The fact that he had not come upstairs yet was a miracle in and of itself.

Something warm and sticky dripped on Alvin. He opened his eyes and looked down to see precum leaking from both Simon and himself; their fluids had mixed and started to gather on his tummy.

"Time's not on our side," Simon rasped, "we better finish while we can. There will be plenty more times to experiment."

Alvin looked up at him with contemplative eyes. "So this isn't a one hit wonder?"

"Granted that it all started in the heat of the moment," Simon explained (rolling his hips and grinding against Alvin), "I don't believe everything that's happening now is a fluke."

Simon pulled himself back to a full upright position, keeping his palms on the older chipmunk's chest, and gave him another lustful gaze. Alvin nodded in response and drew in a deep breath; he was painfully hard. He wanted––_needed_––this.

"Go ahead Simon, make me cum." The words came out in a whisper.

Simon leaned back, propping himself up on both of his elbows, Alvin did the same. With his heartbeat drowning out all other sound, the younger chipmunk reached forward and put a grip around both his and his brother's shaft. Alvin's cock twitched––his hands grabbed a tight hold on his comforter. Both of their hips bucked subtly as Simon worked up and down. He varied the speed and pressure accordingly as he went along. Alvin bit his lip, holding back the sounds of ecstasy coming from deep within his throat.

Alvin was practically going into convulsions on the other side, but still held back. Perhaps he needed more encouragement, Simon smiled darkly.

"Come on Alvin," Simon whispered hotly. He held both of their dicks by the base and started grinding himself against his brother. "I wanna feel your hot cum all over me. I wanna taste you so badly... please. Cum for me."

The dirty talk from Simon did the job for Alvin. A second later, he leaned forward and took hold of their cocks himself and started jacking both of them off. Simon let go and fondled Alvin's balls.

Throwing his head back, Alvin shot his load first. He came _hard_. Thick ropes of cum spurted out, the white arc peaked near two feet and came down all over Simon's abdomen.

The very second he saw Alvin's orgasm, Simon was sent into his own. With his shaft angled lower, the stream shot further and hit Alvin straight on the lips. Reacting quickly, the older chipmunk opened up his mouth and held out his tongue, ready to catch the next load. He didn't quite make it though, but the remaining jets hit his cheeks and nose.

All the remaining semen dribbled freely from their bodies as the chipmunks slumped back to catch their breath.

"Care to prove today wasn't a fluke later this evening, Si?" Alvin managed to get out several minutes after reveling in silence.


End file.
